


Asylum

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Kate's tragic death, a case turns violent and dangerous but in the surrounding darkness and silence, for a brief moment Neal finally finds peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> **Stock used:**[rope](http://blog.chriscrumley.com/090601-5066A.jpg), [underwater bullet trails](https://www.google.pl/imgres?imgurl=http://i.ytimg.com/vi/beOpcDnKj3Q/maxresdefault.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v%3DbeOpcDnKj3Q&h=1080&w=1920&tbnid=bcJ10l8b_Cm6IM:&docid=-WLqp3PCD5tunM&hl=pl&ei=ewH2Vc-vEcP_aKntq_gB&tbm=isch&ved=0CCAQMygBMAFqFQoTCI_Z7YCQ9ccCFcM_GgodqfYKHw), [blindfold](https://c1.staticflickr.com/3/2814/11521888485_79fea0f800_b.jpg)
> 
> Ah, this was a tricky square to fill. Initially I was thinking of blindfolding the boys and putting them in a dark room, but then I realized I've already had them kidnapped and locked or trapped in places (and I still need to trap them for the "trapped together" square). So I really wanted to do something different here. And I guess it came out different and vague :P
> 
> This is not meant to be a pic of Neal dying but rather a still frame of silence in a scene of chaos. It's my idea that Neal either swims to the surface when he can't hold his breath anymore... or it's Peter who pulls him out earlier :D
> 
> This fills the _**sensory deprivation**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/vc60kuquogna17z/asylum.png?dl=0)  



End file.
